Sexe Intentions in Poudlard
by Mione-90
Summary: Une jeune fille. Un jeune homme. Un pari. Coups bas, plans diaboliques, machiavélisme. Tels sont les maîtres mots de cette fanfic...
1. Pari de sorcier

Sexe Intentions in Poudlard

par Mione-90 :

Kikoo !! C'est la première fic que je poste sur , mais j'en ai d'autres en réserve. J'espère que vous l'apprécirez.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux... sont la propriété de notre chère JK Rowling. Mon esprit pervers l'utilise pour le plaisir de l'écriture et pour vous aussi.

Résumé :Un jeune homme, une jeune fille, un pari. Jalousie, plans diaboliques, coups bas tels sont les maîtres mots de cette fanfiction!!

Rating : NC-17. Ben ouais, mon côté obsédé et pervers tenait lui aussi à s'exprimer !!

----------------------------

I-Pari de sorcier:

Une jolie jeune fille attendait le train sur la voie 9 3/4 assise sur une grosse malle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et arborait un magnifique sourire qui montrait sa dentition parfaite. Elle portait un pantalon en jean moulant et une chemise blanche ouverte sur un débardeur bleu ciel. Son léger maquillage mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux noirs en amande et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Qui aurait pu croire qu' Hermione avait tant changé? Elle qui auparavant ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de son apparence.  
Elle était arrivée en avance tellement elle était impatiente d'être de retour pour sa 7° et dernière année au collège Poudlard. Le train ne partait pourtant que dans 20 minutes. Hermione attendit un petit moment en se remémorant les évènements de l'année dernière.  
Ils avaient réussi à vaincre Voldemort et elle était sortie pendant 6 mois avec Ron, mais ils se disputaient un peu trop souvent. Cependant, ils étaient restés amis.  
Lorsque le train arriva elle monta en quête d'un compartiment vide. Elle s'assit et attendit un moment que ses amis arrivent. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna la rejoignirent dans son compartiment.  
En la voyant, Harry et Ron furent très surpris  
-Woua, Hermione, tu as.. enfin tu... tu as changée, bégaya Ron  
-Ça te va très bien, complimenta Ginny.  
-Merci, dit -elle en rougissant. J'ai demandé si on pouvait rester ici au lieu d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets et c'est d'accord.  
-Ok!  
Lors du voyage, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances, des ASPICs... A mi-chemin, Hermione voulut aller aux toilettes et elle en profiterait pour mettre sa robe de sorcier. En se rendant aux WC, elle fonça dans une personne.  
-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle  
-Tu pouvais pas regarder où tu allais?  
-Malefoy?  
-Granger?

Malefoy resta bouche-bée. Elle avait bien changée la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il faut dire que Malefoy avait changé aussi, il avait toujours de beaux et soignés cheveux blonds platine et des yeux bleus-gris magnifiques, mais il était plus grand et plus musclé.  
Hermione essaya de repartir, mais Drago l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna dans un compartiment vide.  
-Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est dangereux de se promener seule. Surtout sans le balafré et son caniche.  
-Laisse moi partir sinon...  
-Sinon quoi? Tu vas te plaindre à McGonagall?  
-Fais attention à ce que tu fais, tu parles à la préfète-en-chef salop!  
-Et toi fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu parle au préfet-en-chef!!  
Tout en parlant, Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer Hermione. Son regard s'attarda sur la poitrine de celle-ci.  
-Et, quand t'auras les yeux en face des trous, tu me laisseras partir.  
-Certainement pas! J'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser!répondit-il avec un regard vicieux  
Il s'avança alors vers elle et la plaqua contre la cloison du compartiment en lui tenant les poignets d'une main ferme. Hermione se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais rien à faire, il était trop fort. Elle ne pouvait ni partir ni attraper sa baguette. Il passa sa main sur le long de sa cuisse en remontant vers l'entre-jambe. Puis il continua sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Il glissa sa main sous son débardeur et l'embrassa violemment. Hermione lui mordit la lèvre. Pris par surprise, Malefoy s'écarta et Hermione pu ainsi se dégager et partir en courant dans les toilettes.  
Dans les toilettes, Hermione pleura un petit moment avant de se ressaisir. Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer.  
"Ce salop a osé me toucher. Mais il est pas mal foutu quand même... Hermione, c'est de Drago que tu parles.. Il va me le payer!!"pensa-t-elle.  
Elle retourna avec les autres qui commençaient à s'inquiéter en s'efforçant de sourire.  
-Mione, t'en a mis du temps!s'exclama Harry  
-Oui c'est parce-que... je.. me suis arrêtée pour discuter avec... heu... Parvati, mentit Hermione  
-Ça va? la questionna Ron  
-Oui, oui, je t'assures.

Le train était presque arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard quand Malefoy et ses deux gorilles rendirent une visite surprise à Harry et tous les autres.  
-Potter!  
-Dégage Malefoy!  
-Je parlerais sue un autre ton à ta place. Je suis préfet-en-chef je te signale.  
-Malefoy laisse-nous, demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux.  
-Tiens, Granger, comme on se retrouve!  
-De quoi tu parles?s'étonna Ron, Allez casse-toi!  
Hermione se leva et le poussa dans le couloir. Elle le conduit dans le compartiment vide de tout à l'heure.  
-T'as envie que je recommence c'est ça Granger?  
-La ferme! qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Toi!  
-Jamais  
-Aucune fille ne me résiste.  
-Et pourtant, Parvati Patil n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi!!  
-Parvati, pff je m'en fous, c'est qu'une pétasse.  
-Bon alors je te propose un marché. T'as un mois pour sortir avec Parvati. Si t'y arrive pas tu devras reconnaître que les enfants de moldus sont égaux aux sang purs et tu nous fera à tous des excuses publiques. Et surtout, tu ne poseras plus jamais tes salles pattes sur moi.  
-Et si je gagne, tu passeras une nuit avec moi.  
-Plutôt mourir!  
-Bon alors puisque j'aurais déjà Parvati, tu me devras un baiser et tu feras mes devoirs pendant, disons... un mois.  
-Pari de sorcier  
-Pari de sorcier  
Ils se serrèrent la main et une fumée argentée entoura les deux mains pendant quelques secondes comme pour sceller le pari.  
----------------------------------

J'espère vivement que ça vous a plu !! Il y a déjà 8 chapitres d'écrits en comptant celui-ci. LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SVP Mione-90 se jette aux pieds de ses lecteurs et leur fait des regards d'hippogriffe

BiSouS

Elo alias Mione-90


	2. Harcèlement

Sexe Intentions in Poudlard:  
par Mione:  
  
Kikoo, je vous fais pas attendre, mais SVP LACHEZ DES REVIEWS, même si c'est pour critiquer, c'est déjà ça.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
II-Harcèlement:  
  
Le train arriva enfin à destination. Après un voyage qui fut chargé en émotions, Hermione n'avait pas très envie d'assister au festin ni à la répartition. Elle resta tout le temps avec ses amis, elle ne tenait pas tellement à se faire encore harceler par Drago. Elle monta dans un carrosse avec Harry, Ron et Ginny sans échanger aucun mots. Puis ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle. La répartition eue lieu, puis le festin apparut. Ensuite, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours puis il présenta les nouveaux préfets-en-chef:  
-Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter vos deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef; Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Mr Drago Malefoy de Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall va dès maintenant vous montrer votre salle commune et vos dortoirs.  
Drago se leva et Hermione fit de même. Ils suivirent tous les deux le professeur McGonagall qui les conduisit au quatrième étage.  
-Le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune est "bièraubeurre" ensuite vous choisirez un mot de passe pour entrer dans votre chambre. Bien, je vous laisse dans vos appartements. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune.  
-Bon, puisque l'on va devoir cohabiter, on pourrait peut-être s'ignorer!  
-Après ce qui s'est passé dans le train et notre petit pari, tu penses bien que je ne peux pas t'ignorer!  
-Va te faire foutre, marmonna Hermione  
-QUOI? Cria Drago.  
Il se jeta sur Hermione. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la harcelait.  
-Laisse moi Malefoy  
-Je préfère Drago!  
Drago la plaqua sur le sol, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle était piégée pour la seconde fois. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises mais Hermione ne l'en empêcha pas. Bizaremment, elle éprouva du plaisir. Puis il lui enleva sa chemise; elle se retrouva alors en soutien-gorge. Là il était allé trop loin. Hermione commença à réagir; elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pendant un moment, puis, fatiguée, elle se laissa faire, elle n'en pouvait plus. Malefoy lui caressa les cuisses sous sa jupe et lui retira son string qu'il mit dans sa poche. Puis, il passa ses doigts sur son sexe, doucement, lentement. En même temps, il embrassait sa poitrine. Hermione se sentait bien, elle n'était pas consentante mais cela lui procurait un certain plaisir. Après tout, Malefoy n'était pas si mal. Hermione ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses. Surpris, Drago desserra légèrement son étreinte et releva la la tête. Hermione en profita pour s'en aller et partir dans sa chambre. Elle choisit en mot de passe en hâte: "révisions ASPIC".  
Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur son lit et n'osa imaginer se qu'il lui aurait fait si elle n'était pas partie. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D'une côté, il l'avait harceler sexuellement, mais d'un autre, elle avait pris du plaisir.

Drago se retira aussi dans sa chambre en choisissant "Pari de sorcier" comme mot de passe. Il était rêveur, il avait presque réussi. En plus, il avait pris son string. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu devenir aussi jolie et aussi attirante. Il la voulait dans son lit et il l'aurait. S'il gagnait le pari, il pourrait encore espérer coucher avec elle. Il ferait tout son possible pour séduire Parvati et ainsi gagner le pari. Il fallait élaborer un plan. Il y réfléchirait le lendemain. Pour l'instant il était trop excité pour réfléchir.

Le demain, Hermione se réveilla. Elle regarda son réveil, il était 8h, dans une demie heure, elle avait cours de potion avec Rogue et les Serpentards. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. 8H15. Vite elle se dépêcha de se rendre au cachot de Rogue pour être à l'heure. Elle arriva 5 minutes avant le début du cours et aperçut Malefoy qui discutait avec Parvati. Déjà? il avait réussi à lui parler! D'habitude, elle l'ignorait totalement.

Mione! l'interpella Harry. Ça va? On se fait du soucis pour toison ne t'a pas vu au Petit déjeuner.  
-Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue!  
-Tu es sûre? Renchérit Ron  
-Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour rien. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer dans la classe. Il commença son cours par un discours assommant sur l'importance des ASPIC. Pendant que Rogue parlait, Hermione se sentit observée. Drago la regardait comme s'il la déshabillait du regard. Ceci la déstabilisa.  
Ce matin, Drago se réveilla vers 7h00. Il se prépara et attendit un petit moment dans la Salle Commune qu'Hermione sorte de sa chambre, mais comme elle ne sortait pas, Drago décida d'aller déjeuner vers 7h50. Ensuite, il avait cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue et avec les Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers le cachot et croisa Lavande qui courrait dans la direction opposée, lorsqu'il vit Parvati, apparemment seule. Il en profita pour l'accoster.

Bonjour Parvati! Tu es magnifique ce matin!  
-Merci Drago, répondit-elle sèchement  
Même si elle n'avait pas un ton très amical, au moins elle lui avait adressé la parole!  
-Ça va se matin?  
-Depuis quand tu te soucis de mon humeur?  
-Depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je me suis aperçu de ta beauté!  
-Merci Drago!C'est tellement gentil!  
A ce moment là, Hermione arriva. Parfait! Ainsi, elle verrait que Parvati lui parlait.  
-De rien ma jolie, dit Drago en s'éloignant de Parvati qui souriait.  
Je les fait toutes craquer, pensa-t-il. Puis Rogue leur demanda à tous d'entrer dans la classe. En cours, Drago la fixa intensemment Hermione pour la déstabiliser.

Aujourd'hui, Parvati se prépara comme tout les matins et se maquilla légèrement car elle voulait plaire. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner puis elle regarda son emploi du temps  
-Oh NON!s'énerva-t-elle en parlant avec lavande, Premier cours de la matinée: Potion avec les Serpentards!  
Elles allèrent au cachot toutes les deux, mais Lavande remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son livre de potion. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le chercher et manqua de bousculer Drago.

Ce dernier vint parler à Parvati:  
-Bonjour Parvati! Tu es magnifique ce matin! (petit gloussement intérieur de Parvati)  
"Ouf, on se calme, on reste naturelle et surtout on se montre un peu distante"pensa-t-elle.  
-Merci Drago, répondit-elle sèchement  
"C'était peut-être un peu froid?"  
-Ça va se matin?  
"Depuis que tu me parles, OUI"  
-Depuis quand tu te soucis de mon humeur?  
-Depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je me suis aperçu de ta beauté!  
"Ooooooh c'est trop chou!"  
-Merci Drago!C'est tellement gentil!dit-elle en souriant.

Lavande arriva en courant juste à temps. Pendant le cours, Parvati remarqua que Drago observait Hermione. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la regarder?"se demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

Voilà, surtout, si vous voulez la suite, LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS !

Biz élo alias Mione


	3. Coups bas et jalousie

Sexe intentions in Poudlard  
par Mione:  
  
Kikoo, bon je vous mets la suite qui vous plaira j'espère. LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS.

_III-Coups bas et jalousie:  
_  
Hermione se hâta de sortir du cours de Rogue qui avait encore enlevé 30 points aux Gryffondors en une heure. La journée passa lentement au rythme des cours soporifiques . Le soir venu, Hermione regagna la salle commune des préfet-en-chef après le dîner. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil où Pattenrond vint se lover sur elle.   
Plus tard, Drago entra dans la salle commune.  
-Hermione, comment ça va? Moi, bien, j'ai discuté un peu avec Parvati, elle m'a même répondu!  
-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va se jeter dans tes bras, bonne nuit, dit-elle froidement.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, Hermione se réveilla aux alentours de 10heures, ce qui était très rare chez elle. Il restait trois semaine à Drago pour accomplir son défi.  
Elle trouva ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui lui avait gardé des toasts. Elle les remercia et engloutit ses tartines.  
-Hermy, je peux te parler un moment, s'il te plaît? demanda Harry  
-Oui, bien-sûr  
Ils s'écartèrent du groupe.  
-Écoute Mione, on se fait du soucis pour toi. Tu es distante, tu es "ailleurs", des fois, on ne te reconnaît plus.  
-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste de la fatigue et être préfete-en-chef avec Malefoy ce n'est pas de tout repos. Il continu ses sarcasmes et ses blagues idiotes mais ça va.  
-Ok, mais tu peux tout nous dire, on est là pour toi.  
-Merci  
Il l'enlaça tendrement et ils rejoignirent les autres.

L'après-midi, Hermione entreprit de s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle s'assit à un bureau dans la Salle Commune des préfet-en-chef. Drago était assis dans un fauteuil et curieusement, il l'ignora. Elle commença le devoir de métamorphose pour McGonagall. Elle avait écrit la moitié d'un parchemin lorsque Malefoy se leva et se plaça juste derrière elle. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et commença à lui masser les épaules.  
-Je TRAVAILLE !  
-Pour changer! Je veux seulement être sympa !  
-Tout ça pour que je finisse dans ton lit et que tu me jette ensuite, non merci! Laisse-moi maintenant je bosse.  
Il se pencha par dessus son épaule et fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur le bureau. Il renversa l'encrier sur le devoir d'Hermione.   
-Oups, ma main glissée! dit-il sur un faux ton d'excuse.  
-Tu vas me le payer,cria-t-elle  
Elle se leva tellement vite que sa chaise bascula. Hermione leva la main pour gifler Drago, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras. Elle essaya de le gifler avec l'autre bras, mais il l'attrapa aussi.  
-Hermione Hermione Hermione, dit-il d'un ton las, qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire?  
-De gifler une affreuse tête de troll, répondit-elle en se débattant.  
Bizaremment, Pattenrond monta sur un fauteuil et sauta sur Malefoy qui s'écarta en lâchant Hermione. Elle se hâta de ranger ses affaires et de partir dans sa chambre tandis que son chat retenait Malefoy.  
Elle en avait assez qu'il soit plus fort qu'elle et de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Mais elle était bien décidée à ne rien dire à personne. Elle allait se venger. Elle ignorait comment(NDA: et moi aussi d'ailleurs, lol, j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration!) mais elle allait se venger.

Elle se résolut à parler à Parvati le dimanche dans la salle commune, dans un coin tranquille même si Ron les observait du coin de l'oeil.  
-Euh, Parvati, tu t'entends bien avec Drago maintenant?  
-Oui, on discute de temps en temps, il faut dire qu'il est craquant!ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.  
-Ben euh, en fait, tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à lui.  
-Et pourquoi?s'énerva Parvati.  
-Bon, je vais te dire la vérité, en fait, avec Drago, on a... euh... fait un... euh pari de sorcier et...  
-En quoi ça me concerne?lança-t-elle froidement.  
-le pari c'était que... Drago devait... enfin réussir à sortir avec toi et euh... il avait un mois pour ça.  
-TU MENS!cria la jeune fille.  
-Non, c'est vrai, il veut simplement coucher avec toi, ne fais pas ça.  
-Tu es jalouse voilà tout. La miss-je-sais-tout est vexée parce-qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à elle. Tu es affreuse Hermione Granger.  
Parvati partit furieuse vers les dortoirs avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de répliquer.  
--------------------------------

Bon, voilou, LACHEZ DES REVIEWS, que ce soit pour critiquer ou complimenter.

Machiavéliquement, -xXx-

Elo alias Mione


	4. Amuses gueule

Sexe intentions in Poudlard  
par Mione:

Saloute, j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire, dîtes moi tout, LACHEZ DES REVIEWS SVP !

Merci pour leurs reviews à:

-magalie

-poisonned

-milady2

-snake-bar

-zeeve lelula

-Zorette

-Lilnyamy

-luminaria

-elliotnaiss

-Agnes

-émi

-Anais!

-Oceana-666

-ad

MERKI ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que douze chapitres sont écrits mais la fréquance de publication n'est pas fixe.

Bonne lecture !  
_IV-Amuses-gueules:_  
  
-Non mais elle croit que je vais gober son histoire, s'exclama Parvati après avoir tout expliqué à Lavande Brown. Je vais sortir avec Drago la semaine prochaine pour la rendre jalouse.

-Cette mademoiselle-je-sais-tout; comme si Drago s'intéressait à elle, rajouta Lavande.

Hermione partit dans sa chambre refaire son devoir de métamorphose en essayant de rattraper la connerie de Malefoy. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu Parvati, c'était évident, mais au moins elle le lui avait dit et Parvati se poserait certainement des questions. 

Hermione prit une petite pose et se coucha sur son lit.  
Comment se venger de Drago? Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. L'humilier sans recevoir de retenue ni aucune autre sanction. Mais comment? (NDA:oui, COMMENT, putain, c'est dur de trouver des idées, lol).  
Tout en réfléchissant, Hermione partit retrouver Ginny pour discuter dans le parc.  
-Salut Ginny, sa va?  
-Oué bof, Dean vient de me larguer, sanglota-t-elle  
-Oh, je suis désolée.  
Les hommes, tous les mêmes, non mais vraiment, pensa-t-elle.  
Hermione consola Ginny du mieux qu'elle put, puis elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. 

Le lundi suivant, Hermione songeait toujours à se venger de Drago. Il lui vint une idée pendant le déjeuner. Ils discutaient du magasin de Freg et George, les frères de Ron.  
-Je vous laisse, je dois envoyer un hiboux, c'est très important. A toute à l'heure.  
-Mais... Je déteste quand elle fais ça! s'exclama Ron.

_Cher Fred et George,  
Je souhaiterais vous commander quelques objets de votre boutique. C'est très important, mais c'est aussi top-secret. Pouvez-vous me faire parvenir:  
-1 baguette farceuse  
-1 crème canari  
-1 fiole de pus de Bubbobulb  
-1 tasse mordante.  
Je paierai par hibou postal dès que j'aurai eu ma commande. Bien entendu, je bénéficie d'une réduction en tant qu'amie!_

Amicalement  
Une amie de Ron et Ginny.  


Plus tard, Hermione reçut une réponse:

_Cher amie de Ron et Ginny,  
Nous sommes ravis que tu ai changé d'avis à propos de nos marchandises et nous sommes prêts à t'envoyer tout ce qu'il te faudra.  
Cela fera un total de 16 Gallions mais comme tu bénéficies d'une remise, tu ne nous devras que 12 Gallions._

Amitié,  
Fred et Georges W.  


-Mais où est passée ma baguette c'est pas possible. Je ne l'ai quand même pas perdue! Ah la voilà.

Drago retrouva enfin sa baguette magique qui se trouvait sous un coussin dans la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef. Comme tous les jeudis, ils se rendit à son cours de Sortilège avec le Professeur Flitwick et les Serdaigles.  
Il s'assit comme à son habitude à côté de Crabbe et Goyle au fond de la classe.  
Le sortilège à étudier était le sortilège de Désillusion, ils s'entraînaient sur leurs animaux.. Après dix minutes de cours, le Professeur Flitwick passa devant Drago.

-Mr Malefoy, allez-y.  
Drago tendit sa baguette vers sa chouette et s'apprêtait à la désillusionner lorsque soudainement, sa baguette se transforma en un perroquet en fer blanc. Toute la classe éclata de rire.  
-Granger, murmura-t-il furieusement.  
-Et bien Mr Malefoy, sachez que nous sommes ici pour préparer vos ASPIC et non pour nous amuser. Ceci vous vaudra une heure de retenue. Ce soir à 18h, dans mon bureau.

Le soir, Drago rentra énervé de sa retenue et trouva sa "vrai" baguette sur son bureau dans la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un bouquin.  
-Accio livre de Granger.  
-Heeeeeeeey! Rend-moi ça tout de suite!  
-Je te rend ceci d'abord!  
Il lui tendit le perroquet en fer blanc.  
-Ca ne m'appartiens pas!  
-Ah tu crois ça! Et la "vengeance" dont tu parlais!  
-Je ne comprend pas.  
-C'est pourtant simple, en cous de Sortilège, ma baguette c'est transformée en ça,dit-il en brandissant le perroquet, et j'ai écopé d'une heure de retenue à faire des exercices d'ASPIC blancs.  
Hermione éclata d'un grand rire cristallin.  
-Ne rigole pas Granger! Vengeance!  
-Je n'ai rien fait, nia-t-elle.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux comme si il essayait d'y lire la vérité puis partit dans sa chambre.

Bien fait pour lui, pensa Hermione, il l'avait cherchée et il allait la trouver. C'était, comme vous vous en doutez, bel et bien Hermione qui avait remplacé la baguette de Drago très tôt ce matin, contre une fausse baguette achetée à Fred et George. Elle n'avait pas put assister à la petite humiliation de Drago, mais elle en était tout de même heureuse. Mais ceci n'était qu'un amuse-gueule!

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva et Hermione lui tendit une lettre:  
-Ca vient d'arriver pour toi.  
Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt, un liquide vert et visqueux en sortit. Du pus de Bubbobulb. Ses mains se recouvrirent de gros furoncles. Drago courut à l'infirmerie.  
Arrivé là-bas, Madame Pomfresh lui prépara en 2heures une pommade pour le guérir. Elle savait maintenant comment faire pour avoir déjà soigné Hermione en 4° année.  
Drago ne dirait rien à personne ni au professeurs. Ca se jouait entre Hermione et lui.

Lorsqu'il la croisa dans les couloirs, Hermione lui murmura à l'oreille: "2 à 1 pour moi!"

----------------------------------

Bon, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ! LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SVP.  
-xXx- Machiavéliquement,

Elo alias Mione.


	5. Remontée au score

**Sexe Intentions in Poudlard**

**par Mione:**

**Disclamer:** Tout m'appartient. sifflote Bon d'accord, tout est a JK Rowling, gna gna gna...

**Résumé**: Quand Hermione er Draco jouet à des jeux dangereux...

**NDA:** Ces chapitres ont été écrits il y a fort longtemps, lol, mon style a donc beaucoup évolué. Je demande donc d'être indulgents grand sourire freedent

**Bonne Lecture !**

----------------------------------

**_V-Remontée au score_**.

Exaspéré Drago rentra dans la Salle Commune des préfet-en-chef et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans accorder un regard à Hermione qui lisait comme à son habitude. Il se déshabilla et plongea dans son lit. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, non en fait, ça l'excitait plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas à l'admettre.

"C'est décidé, demain je sors avec Parvati. Je gagne le pari et je couche avec Hermione" pensa-t-il en se grattant les mains. Elles n'avaient plus de gros furoncles, mais elles le grattaient sérieusement.

De son côté, Hermione finissait ses devoirs. Elle avait réussi à le ridiculiser deux fois mais il avait quand même une longueur d'avance: Parvati avait confiance en Drago et elle était sous son charme, ça se voyait.

7h30. Hermione se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Partout où elle passait, les regards se tournaient vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai tous mes habits, je me suis douchée, habillée, coiffée..."

-Quoi tu veux ma photo?demanda Hermione à un sixième année qui la dévisageait d'une drôle de manière.

-Non, mais ton string je veux bien!

-Quoi? Une heure de retenue pour toi. T'as peut-être pas vu que j'étais préfète-en-chef!

"Mon string, mais c'est quoi ce bazar?" Se demanda-t-elle en franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se portaient sur elle et les murmures des élèves s'élevaient sur son passage. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor entre Ginny et Ron. En face d'elle se tenait Harry.

-Hermione, t'as pas couché avec Drago? C'est pas possible! s'exaspéra Ginny.

-Mais NON! Enfin vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai... couché avec Malefoy. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça?

-Quand on est venus pour manger alors que les profs étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy à fait léviter un string en prétendant que c'était le tien. Mais nous on y pas cru une seule secon..

-Alors parce-qu'il prétend avoir couché avec moi vous le croyez! C'EST FAUX! s'emporta Hermione."

Hermione savait pourtant que ça devait bel et bien être un de ces dessous car il avait réussi à le lui prendre. Elle se retourna pour observer l'attitude de Drago. Il avait un sourire narquois et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, il traça avec sa baguette en lettres vertes: "2 à 2, EGALITE".

Furieuse, Hermione partit à grand pas vers sa chambre avant le début des cours. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Parvati, celle-ci l'interpella:

-Hé miss-je-sais-tout! Si tu crois que tu peux sortir avec MON Drago comme ça, tu rêve.

-Mais...

-Tu me racontes des conneries avec ton pari tout ça pour m'éloigner de lui; et bien figure toi que je tiens toujours à lui. Et c'est réciproque.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien et surtout devant les professeurs qui avaient remarqué une certaine agitation.

"C'est pas vrai, cet histoire tourne vraiment au vinaigre, mais il faut absolument que je me venge."

Drago se réveilla particulièrement de bonne humeur: une idée avait germée dans son esprit durant la nuit. Il fallait qu'il soit le premier à arriver devant la Grande Salle.

Il se prépara rapidement et fila devant la Grande Salle. Il était 6h50. Il attendit là environ quinze minutes lorsque les premiers arrivèrent, mais c'était seulement des premières années. Vers 7h15, les septièmes années commencèrent à arriver.

-Attendez ici, les septièmes années, j'ai un message pour vous.

Enfin, Potter, Weasley et les autres se pointèrent.

-Voici le message...

Drago pointa sa baguette vers sa poche:

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Un dessous féminin s'éleva alors pour se placer à la vue de tous. Il traça alors en lettres rouges: String de Granger. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de lui, l'air menaçant.

-Où tu as eu ça? Espèce de salle fouine, l'insulta Ron.

-Oh mais c'est très simple, j'ai couché avec elle. Mais maintenant mon coeur ne bat plus que pour Parvati, répondit-il en prenant soin d'être entendu par Lavande et Parvati.

-Quoi? C'est faux, tu n'as pas pu... couché avec elle! Et depuis quand as-tu un coeur?

Drago l'ignora et laissa le dessous d'Hermione léviter encore un moment avant de le reprendre et de partir à la table des Serpentards.

Le soir, à la fin des cours, il se décida à passer une deuxième fois à l'action. Première étape: trouver Parvati. Il la chercha pendant un moment avant de la trouver seule à la volière.

-Hum... Excuse-moi Parvati, je pensais que... enfin, tu sais je t'aime bien et je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir ensemble?

-Je.. euh... oui! répondit-elle en rougissant.

"Le coup du timide nerveux, ça marche à chaque fois!" pensa Drago.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant du lui prendre la main. Ils sortirent dans le parc se promener en "amoureux".

Deuxième étape: se montrer à Granger, la main dans la main avec sa nouvelle conquête.

"C'est pas vrai? Je rêve!" se dit Hermione. Drago venait de passer devant elle en tenant la main à Parvati.

Le soir, Drago attendit Hermione dans la Salle Commune des préfet-en-chef pour réclamer son dû.

-Hé Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Depuis quand suis-je redevenue Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Depuis que je sors avec Parvati !

-Espèce d'abominable fouine repoussante, s'emporta la jeune fille.

-En attendant tu as du travail en plus Granger! Au fait, 3 à 2 pour moi, 2 points dans la même journée, ça fait cher!

Hermione était dépassée, tout cela s'était enchaîné si vite. Elle lança un regard noir à Malefoy qui déposa ses devoirs sur le bureau d'Hermione puis qui partit dans sa chambre. Non seulement elle devait supporter les regards et les chuchotements sur son passage mais en plus, elle devrait faire le travail de cet affreux pervers. En plus elle était obligée de le faire correctement car il avaient fait un pari de sorcier. Si elle ne respectait pas ses engagements, il lui arriverait certainement quelque chose de terrible, mais elle pouvait toujours se venger...

Le soir, dans les dortoirs, Lavande et Parvati discutèrent un bon moment.

-Et alors, il est comment avec toi, vous avez fait quoi, raconte!

-Ben il est super tendre, gentil...

Elle gloussèrent un long moment.

-Hé les deux dindons! Ca suffit de glousser, balança une des filles du dortoir.

-La ferme où c'est toi que je change en dindon! On s'est embrassé, il embrasse trop trop bien! Si t'avais vu la tête de miss-je-sais-tout quand elle nous a aperçut!

-Elle devait être dégoûtée!

-Grave! Bon, bonne nuit cocotte, je vais rêver de mon Drago...

-Bonne nuit poulette!

Le lendemain après-midi, samedi, Parvati se rendit aux WC. Elle croisa Pansy:

-Eh toi la pouf!

-Pardon?

-T'as très bien entendu...

--------------------------------

Désolée de couper comme ça mais ça vous donne envie de lire la suite (normalement, lol).

Laissez moi des reviews qui sont mon seul salaire regard d'hippogriffe battu

Bizoox, élo alias Mione.


	6. Drago voit la vie en jaune

**Sexe Intentions in Poudlard**

**par Mione:**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

----------------------------------

**VI-Drago voit la vie en jaune...**

Le lendemain après-midi, samedi, Parvati se rendit aux WC alors qu'elle discutait avec Drago. Elle croisa Pansy qui l'insulta:

-Eh toi la pouf!

-Pardon?

-T'as très bien entendu, répondit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Parvati.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson?

-N'approche plus jamais MON Drago, s'exclama-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mots comme pour que Parvati l'imprime bien dans sa tête.

Parvati, apeurée sortit sa baguette mais Pansy fut plus rapide:

-Petrificus Totalus

-PROTEGO, cria de justesse Parvati, et oui, l'AD lui avait bien servi!

-Impedimenta!

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et tomba en arrière sous le maléfice d'entrave. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et glissa un mètre plus loin.

-Tu as compris Patil?

-Pansy t'es folle où quoi?

-Draguichou!

Drago, s'interposa entre les deux filles

-Casse-toi! Ca va Parvati?

-Mais Dragounet, se lamanta Pansy, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.

-DEGAGE!

Pansy s'enfuit en courant vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

"Cette Patil me le paiera et Granger aussi. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à lui tourner au tour. Je suis pourtant la fille idéale: belle, de Serpentard, pas tout à fait de sang-pur, mais ça remonte à loin..."

De leur côté, Drago conduisit Parvati dans la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent un peu:

-Elle est vraiment folle cette Parkinson, heureusement que tu es intervenu!

-Oui, je ne te voyais pas revenir et je m'inquiétais...

"A vrai dire je pensais plus à une revanche d'Hermione, NON, de Granger" pensa-t-il.

-Tu sais Drago... je pense qu'il serait préférable, enfin, qu'on se quitte. Je ne voudrais pas courir ce risque encore une fois et...

-NON, cria précipitamment Drago.

Il savait que s'il quittait Parvati, il ne pourrait plus rendre Hermione jalouse et qu'elle aurait aussi la liberté d'arrêter de faire ses devoirs!

-Je savais que tu répondrais ça, "Dragounnet", dit-elle en riant. Ok Ok, si tu préfère Draguichou!

Ils rigolèrent un moment avant d'arriver devant sa Salle Commune. En entrant, ils découvrirent Hermione, assise devant un bon feu de cheminée, discutant avec Ginny et Pattenrond sur les genoux. Elles arrêtèrent brusquement leur conversation. Drago passa en l'ignorant, tenant Parvati par la main.

-Assieds-toi sur mon lit, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Il sortit de la chambre.

-Tiens ton amie rouquine est partie?

-Ferme-là, qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

-A ton avis Granger? Pense-tu vraiment que nous allons nous coucher l'un à côté de l'autre et nous endormir?

-Non évidemment, répondit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et depuis quand tu m'appelle Granger?

-Je te l'ai dis! Je sors avec Parvati maintenant!

-Alors je t'intéresse plus Drago? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant de lui.

-Plus maintenent, non! Bon tu m'excusera je dois rejoindre ma copine! Et désolé d'avance pour le bruit!

-Pas la peine, je ne préfère pas rester.

-Oh si, tu as des devoirs ma chère.

Sur ce, il partit dans sa chambre. Hermione, furieuse décida d'aller quand même à la bibliothèque.

"Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer ce... magnifique jeune homme."

Drago repartit vers sa chambre à la fois amusé et légèrement triste. Ce n'était pas Parvati qu'il voulait dans son lit, mais il devrait s'en contenter.

Il rentra et trouva Parvati allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à lui masser le dos; grâce aux crèmes de Mme Pomfresh, ses mains étaient maintenant lisses et douces et avaient arrêté de le gratter. Parvati se retourna pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il glissait sa main sous son T-shirt. Elle déboutonna la chemise de Drago et lui caressa son torse musclé. Elle aperçut alors une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de clé.

-Qui t'as donné cette chaîne? Elle est jolie!

-C'est... euh "oh après tout je peux lui dire." ma clé du coffre de Gringotts, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il déboutonna son pantalon. Bientôt les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent nus dans le lit, échangeant caresses et baisers. Parvati entreprit de caresser le sexe du jeune homme qui frissonnait de plaisir. (NDA: bon j'épargne les détails, on est pas dans une revue porno, mdr. Bon Ok, je peux pas couper la scène comme ça, bandes d'obsédés, lol). Puis, il décida de s'introduire en elle. Après un moment de va-et-viens incessants , Parvati cria de plaisir et ce fut le tour de Drago.

"Encore une meuf que je fais jouir, mais celle-là, je ne peux pas la jeter tout de suite!"

Le lendemain, dimanche, Hermione qui était exténuée par son sur-plus de travail était allongée sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune lorsque Drago fit son apparition. Elle se releva brusquement avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

-On inverse les rôles Drago, dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

-Laisse-moi Granger, tu sais bien que j'ai plus de forces que toi.

-L'heure de la vengeance va bientôt sonner, s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'écarter pour aller déjeuner.

Au déjeuner, Hermione s'assit à la table des Gryffondor de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de celle des Serpentards. Arriva enfin le dessert, des crèmes anglaises, des tartes à la fraises et des croissants aux amandes apparurent.

Soudain, de grands éclats de rires s'élevèrent de toutes les tables sauf de celle des Serpentards.(NDA: je vous refais le coup? Ok C'est fini, suite au prochain chap. Non, baissez vos armes, C'est bon, ok!)

Malefoy venait de se transformer en un petit canari durant cinq minutes puis retrouva sa forme normale.

-Eh bien, Mr Malefoy, si vous souhaitez vous amuser..., dit Dumbledore avant de faire apparaître une dizaine de moineaux qui voltèrent dans la Salle.

"Je peux remercier Dobby et aussi Fred et George!" pensa Hermione.

-Vous avez vu ça! s'exclama Ron. Après Malefoy l'incroyable fouine bondissante, Malefoy le petit canari! Je pari qu'il ris jaune à l'heure qu'il est!

Toute la table explosa de rire sauf Parvati et Lavande qui paraissait outrée. Ensuite, Hermione appela un des moineaux et sortit de sa poche une plume et un parchemin. En effet elle avait tout prévu. Elle écrivit un bref mot puis l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau.

Drago était humilié mais amusé par le petit jeu entre Hermione et lui. Un des oiseaux vient se poser sur son épaule, une lettre attachée à la patte.

"3 à 3: EGALITE Malefoy. Tu aimes les crème canari on dirait et le jaune te vas si bien. Qui gagnera ce match? C'est la clé du mystère!"

--------------------------------------

En espérant que celà vous ai plu.

Mione


End file.
